The Most Unlikely of Couples
by MiguelCC51
Summary: Sequel to 'the Battling Beaus of Rory Gilmore', where several unusual relationships occur. If you haven't read that, then you should probably do so before reading this. POVs include Jess, Paris, Rory, Clara, Dean & others. ON INDEFINITE HIATUS.
1. Meeting Isabelle

**The Most Unlikely of Couples**

Summery : Sequel to 'the Battling Beaus of Rory Gilmore' story, in which several surprising relationships occur.

Disclaimer : Gilmore Girls is the property and creation of Amy Sherman-Palladino, and is distributed by Warner Brothers Entertainment.

1 - Meeting Isabelle

Jess was bored. It was a very slow day at Truncheon Books, and the only thing Jess wanted to do was veg out and rot his brain while watching television. Not his usual way of distracting himself, but it was what Jess felt like doing and he'd being doing it now if his partner Chris hadn't come down with the flu. _Damn Chris and his feeble immune system!_

"Excuse me?" a young woman's voice cut into his thoughts, bringing Jess to a semblance of attention.

"Yes?" Jess asked, turning his head to see who was speaking to him. His gaze was met by that of a beautiful young woman with dirty blonde hair. She looked somewhat familiar, though Jess couldn't place her face. Her blue eyes certainly gave him pause, showing a depth there that many others would (and probably) have missed.

"Hi," the girl smiled at him, "I was wondering if you could help me find a certain book?"

"Sure," Jess smiled back politely, "Just tell me the title and author, I'll check on the computer to see if we have it in our inventory."

"That sounds convenient," she perked.

"And quick," Jess quipped, "It's like I'm back at Wal-Mart again."

"But without the sexy blue vest, right?" the girl smirked at him.

Jess snorted. This girl was as quick as a whip, giving her two traits that Jess found very attractive. "So what's the book you're looking for, miss?" he asked.

"Well, it's not a very well known book. One could say it's obscure, in fact. I really liked it the first time I'd read it, but the copy I read was borrowed from an old friend of the family and I'd really like to have my own," the girl answered, without really answering.

"That's nice and all, miss-" Jess began.

"Isabelle," the girl interrupted, "Isabelle Norton."

"Is that your name, or the author's?" Jess asked. This girl had some moxie. That's three things he liked about her now.

The girl laughed, "It's my name. The book I'm looking for is written by a guy."

"Does this guy with the untitled book happen to have a name?" Jess asked, getting more and more intrigued by this Isabelle girl.

"Yeah," Isabelle replied, "It's called 'the Subsect', written by Jess Mariano."

"Okay," Jess sighed, irritated all of a sudden. "With one of the guys put you up to this?"

"What?" the girl asked, taken aback by his sudden hostility. "What are you talking about? Which guys?"

"Did Chris put you up to this?" Jess asked, annoyed that this girl was still playing dumb. He knew she seemed too good to be true. Beauty and brains, well read with a great body. Jess hadn't met a girl like this since Rory Gilmore, so obviously this had to be a trick of some kind.

"If you don't have the book," Isabelle snapped, "Then you could just say so. You don't have to be an asshole about it."

Jess was shocked by her anger. _Okay, maybe this isn't a trick, _Jess thought.

"Well, do you have it or not?" Isabelle asked, irritated.

"Um, yeah," Jess answered, shell-shocked, "We have it in stock. I'll be right back."

"I'll be waiting," she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh-huh," Jess said, heading into the back room. He knew exactly where the book was stored. Hell, there was a shelf of them out on the floor near the back of the shop. He could've taken this Isabelle directly to them, but Jess needed to regain some composure after their little misunderstanding. It took him about two minutes, but Jess felt that he could face the girl again. He just hoped Isabelle was still there waiting.

When Jess exited the back room, he found the space where Isabelle was standing (near the counter) empty.

"Shit," Jess swore, "You really screwed the pooch on that one, Mariano."

"I wouldn't say that, Jess," Isabelle said from his right, startling him.

"Christ," Jess almost yelped, "Where the hell did you come from?"

"Ladies room," Isabelle answered, hiking a thumb behind her, "Needed to splash some water on my face. Calm down, you know."

"Uh-huh," Jess replied, then stopped, "Wait. How did you know my name?"

"We met once or twice," Isabelle said, "Though I'm not surprised you don't recognize me. I was a couple of grades behind you."

"In New York?" he asked, still not connecting the dots.

She shook her head, "No."

Jess thought for a second before it finally dawned on him. "Stars Hollow," he answered.

"Bing-bing," Isabelle smiled, pointing at him, "Somebody get this boy a cupie doll."

"I still have no idea who you are," Jess admitted, "Though you do look familiar."

Isabelle shrugged, "So you gonna get me a copy of your book, or what?"

"Come on," Jess gestured toward the back where his books were located, "Though why you want a copy of 'the Subsect' is beyond me. I think it's the weakest of my four books."

"Says you," Isabelle said from behind him as she followed Jess to his section, "Besides, I already own the other three."

"You're starting to sound like a stalker, you know," Jess snorted.

"Believe me," Isabelle gave him a weak chuckle, "I'm starting to feel like one with each passing moment."

"Here we are," Jess stated, grabbing a copy from the shelf, "The Subsect by Jess Mariano. Guess that would be me, huh?"

Isabelle took it and, with an almost reverend gesture, placed the book in her bag. She looked up at him and smiled. "How much do I owe you, Jess?" Isabelle asked, her blue eyes sparkling.

"Take it," Jess answered, "Think of it as a gift from one Stars Hollow escapee to another."

"I can't do that," she replied.

"I insist," Jess smiled, "You'd also be doing me a favor."

"How so?" Isabelle asked, curious.

"Because it also eases my guilt for being an asshole to you earlier," Jess admitted.

"How about this then," she countered, "I take the book, and you take me out for lunch on Saturday. How's that?"

"Okay," Jess replied, unable to keep himself from smiling, "It's a deal."

Isabelle smiled brightly at this, "No, dummy. It's a date. Pick me up outside the main building of Penn, okay?"

"You're in Penn State?" Jess asked impressed.

"I'm more than just another pretty face, Mr. Mariano," Isabelle smirked at him, "See ya then. Don't be late."

"See ya, Miss Norton," Jess returned the smirk, "Enjoy the book."

"Oh, I will," she replied before heading out the door, "Definitely."

"Wow," Jess chuckled to himself after Isabelle had left. _Nobody's made me feel like this since Rory,_ Jess thought with a grin. _Saturday is going to be very interesting. Very interesting indeed._

**Next POV is Paris.**

**So what do you think of Isabelle?**

**I hope you like her, cuz I love her.**

**Isabelle's POV won't be shown until at least chapter 4.**

**Until the next installment, stay hard!**

**P.S. - Don't forget to REVIEW !!!**


	2. Geller Goaded

2 - Geller Goaded

There were very few times in her life when Paris had felt inadequate. This was one of those times.

"So you want to be your what?" Paris asked in disbelief, still not believing what Lorelai Leigh Gilmore had just asked her.

Rory seemed amused by her response, "I want you to my Maid of Honor."

A flabbergasted Paris scratched his head, not really knowing what else to say. Yup, Rory had once again stunned her into silence.

"So what do you say, Paris?" Rory asked, tilting her head cutely to the side, "Will you do it? For me?"

"Why me?" Paris asked finally, still disbelieving.

"Let's see now," Rory explained, "Lorelai is already my Matron of Honor, while Lane is married and can't do it. Not to mention that you've been my best friend through Chilton AND Yale. And simply making you a bridemaid would be an insult. Let's not forget that your attention to details will be a major asset in setting this up. So the real question is, why haven't you said yes yet?"

_She certainly knows how to pull my strings_, Paris thought after a moment. Then again, this wasn't the first time Rory had stroked her ego to get her do something Paris didn't think she was capable of doing. And just like those other times, Rory's tactic had the desired effect.

"Fine," Paris answered, "I'll do it, but don't expect too much of a bachlorette party, because you know I wouldn't know the first thing on how to go about it."

Paris sighed. Rory was much better at coersion than Paris thought, taking another sip from her glass. Two weeks have gone by since she agreed to be Rory's Maid of Honor and Paris was no closer to knowing what the hell she was supposed to do. So now Paris sat alone in a downtown New York pub, drinking her rye and coke without really tasting it.

"Would you like another drink, miss?" the bartender asked her, bringing Paris back to the present.

Paris glanced up and met a familiar pair of blue eyes. She'd met this guy somewhere before, though she couldn't place the guy's name. "Don't I know you?" Paris asked, blunt as per usual.

The bartender looked absolutely terrified for a brief second, then nodded to her. "We went to Chilton together," he confirmed.

Paris was taken aback. A fellow Chiltonite who worked at a bar?

"I know what you're thinking," the guy said, as if reading her thoughts, "But I chose this. One has to suffer for their art, don't they?"

"What do you do that you have to suffer for it?" Paris asked, still unable to remember this guy's name. Whip thin, blue eyes, blonde hair. He seemed so familiar, though Paris couldn't...

"I'm an actor," the bartender said, then added, "I've got other people I have to attend to Paris, so just tell me what you're having and I'll make it."

"Rye and coke with a slice of lime," Paris ordered, then glanced at his breast pocket for a name tag, but found nothing.

The guy smiled knowingly, "Brad, in case you've forgotten."

"Brad?" Paris asked, not believing it, "As in Langford? That Brad?"

"I'll be back with your drink, Miss Geller," Brad nodded, then left Paris to her thoughts.

So Brad Langford is a struggling actor in New York? Paris was impressed. She never thought that Brad would amount into anything but another accountant or lawyer. Though being an actor wasn't exactly the most respectful of occupations in her opinion, at least the guy Paris thought to be too timid in Chilton had found the guts to put himself out there. Chasing one's dream was never an easy task.

"Here you are, Paris," Brad placed her drink in front of her.

"When are you finished work?" Paris asked, not realizing that she'd done so until it was too late.

Brad gave her a strange look before replying, "In a half hour. I'm just filling in for a friend who got sick and couldn't finish their shift."

Might as well follow through, Paris thought before asking, "You want to grab something to eat? Catch up on old times?"

Brad gave her a skeptical look before nodding, "Sure, Paris."

"Okay then," Paris gave Brad her best smile, "I'll just wait here until you're done."

"Alright," Brad replied before returning to his job.

_God, I sound so pathetic, don't I? _Paris thought. _He's gonna bolt. _She was coming on too strong, just like she was usually guilty of doing several other times. _I am so not good at this. Wait a second._ Paris began wondering. _Why the hell am I getting all worked up over Brad Langford? Brad fucking Langford, of all people!_

_Maybe because he reminds you of Doyle, back when the two of you first started dating? _A voice (who sounded alot like Rory Gilmore, for some reason) asked in her head. _Just go with it, Geller!_

_Even when she's not around, Rory still knows how to goad me into doing things I don't usually do. _Paris thought with a sigh, sipping her drink. Maybe Paris would just use him, take her revenge on Doyle's memory through Brad. _This could work...or not._

_That wouldn't be very fair of you to do, Paris. _The voice stated in her head.

_Shut up, Rory, _Paris thought. _Or rather, creepy disembodied voice that sounds like Rory._

_Just because Doyle ran out on you after the pregnancy scare doesn't mean that every man is like that, _the voice said. _Give the guy a chance, Geller._

_Fine, _Paris relented. _I'll give Brad a chance to fail._

_Or succeed,_ the voice chimed in.

"Yup," Paris sighed, finishing her drink, "I have officially gone insane."

**This was a tough chapter for me to write, but strangely fun for some reason.**

**I hope you liked it.**

**REVIEW, gorramn it!**

**Next POV is gonna be Rory.**

**See ya then, mooks!**


	3. Life Is Good

3 - Life Is Good

Rory sat at the table, flipping the envelope in the air and catching it. Or rather, attempting to catch it. Rory had been doing it for what seemed like hours as she debated on whether or not she was going to mail it. Rory tossed the thing in the air again and was in mid-attempt to catch it when a familiar voice broke her focus. _Oh, well. I probably would have dropped it again anyway._

"When did you get here?" Luke asked from the doorway.

"About two this morning," Rory answered.

"How was the drive?" he asked.

"Boring, but necessary," Rory smiled at him.

"You still haven't sent that thing yet?" Luke asked, pointing to the dropped envelope.

"You know what it is then, huh?" Rory asked back.

Luke nodded, "Yeah, I do."

"So now you know my dilemma," Rory stated, picking the envelope off the floor in front of her seat.

"Does your fiance know you've been killing yourself over this?" Luke asked his step-daughter as he threw out the old coffee and began brewing a fresh pot.

"Yeah," Rory sighed, "But he pretends that he doesn't."

"Where is that guy of yours anyway?" Lorelai asked with a yawn, walking into the kitchen.

"On his way back from Michigan," Rory replied, "I have to go pick him up from the airport in a couple of hours."

"Does he know you're here in Stars Hollow?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Rory nodded, "I phoned him before I left the loft to come here last night. He's flying into Hartford and we're going to have dinner with Grandpa and Grandma tomorrow night."

"You're finally going to tell them, huh?" Lorelai asked.

"Yeah," Rory replied, "But I wanted to visit you guys first and talk to you about this." She held up the envelope.

"Mommy," a small boy called out from the upstairs bedroom, "Come!"

"Yeah, Mommy," a girl's voice joined in, "Come!"

"They asked for you," Luke pointed out when Lorelai gave him a pout.

"Twins," Lorelai sighed, then headed back upstairs.

"How are my siblings?" Rory asked her step-father.

"William's a handful at the best of times, with his constant running and breaking things" Luke answered, "While Jessica loves prancing around like some sort of dance prodigy." Luke sighed. "And they seem to love driving your mother up the wall." He smiled at that.

"Wow, they have your atheletism and Mom's desire to annoy the people they love most," Rory smirked, "You guys are screwed."

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Luke said, holding the coffee pot, "Want a cup?"

"You really have to ask?" Rory quirked an eyebrow.

"Stupid me," Luke snorted, placing a cup in front of her and filling it.

A boy squealed, "Rory!"

"Billy boy," Rory smiled as her younger brother grabbed her into a hug.

"Rory here?" came Jessica's voice from the stairs.

"Hey, Jess," Billy shouted, "Rory's here!"

"Where's Marty?" Jessica asked as she entered the kitchen, followed by Lorelai.

Rory smiled, "Marty will be here later today, Jess. I have to pick him up at the airport."

Jessica brightened at the news, "Really?"

"Really," Rory affirmed.

"Jess, Billy," Lorelai said, "Tell your dad what you want for breakfast."

"Woo-hoo," Billy whooped, "I want eggs."

"Yeah, Daddy," Jessica clapped, "Eggs for me, too."

"Eggs it is," Luke said, "You guys gonna help?"

"Yup," the twins said at the same time.

"I will never used to them doing that," Rory shook her head.

"Send it," Lorelai said to her eldest daughter as Luke (with Jessica and William helping) made breakfast.

"Are you guys sure?" Rory asked, looking over at Luke.

Luke nodded, "Yeah. I can put up with HIM for one day, Rory. Just don't leave me alone with him, okay?"

"Sure thing, Luke," Rory smiled, "And thanks."

"Don't mention it," Luke replied, "I know I'd want to be there if it were April getting married, so..."

"Speaking of which," Rory smiled, "You do know that April can come too, right?"

"I'll tell her," Luke smiled back, "She'll be thrilled."

"Scrabble mine, Daddy," Billy interrupted.

"You mean scramble," Luke replied, then grabbed a bowl and whisk, "And sure. No problem."

"What about Jess?" Lorelai asked, "Are you inviting him as well?"

"Jess is coming?" Jessica asked suddenly, excited at the prospect of actually meeting the cousin who she shared her name with.

"I don't see why not," Rory shrugged, "Besides, Marty probably invited him already, considering that they seem to have a weird Facebook relationship going on that I'd rather not think about right now."

"What the hell is Facebook?" Luke asked, whipping the eggs in a bowl for scrambled..

"Honey, language," Lorelai chided, pointing to the twins.

"Sorry," Luke said before pouring the contents of the bowl into the frying pan, "Okay, kiddies. Back up."

Rory smiled at the scene before her. _This is how life should be,_ she thought.

**Yeah, yeah...sappy, I know.**

**This is what I like to call an update chapter. 'Expositioning' is the proper term, I think.**

**Oh, the twins full names are Jessica Mia Danes and William Marcus Danes. Both are three or four years old.**

**Anyhow, the next POV is gonna be Dean...maybe....I'm not sure yet.**

**My notes are jumbled, but I have a general idea of where I want this fic to go.**

**See ya later, readers. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!**


	4. The Rebound

4 - The Rebound

Dean groaned in pain, shielding his eyes with his right hand as the morning sun shone through the window. He was about to get up when he realized that something was pinning him down. Or rather, somebody was holding him down. When he tried to move a second time, the unknown person (who Dean assumed was a female somebody) pulled herself closer. Looking down he noticed that the girl's hair was blonde, though Dean couldn't remember half of the events from the night before. Much less meeting whoever this girl now sharing his bed with him was.

"Um," Dean greeted, "Good morning."

"Good morning," the girl replied in a groggy voice. A beat passed by before the girl spoke again. "I'm naked, aren't I?" she asked, still not looking up at him.

"Yeah," Dean answered, "I think so. So am I."

"Kind of noticed that, Dean," the girl replied, running her hand down his stomach towards her prize.

"I don't mean to be rude," Dean said, trying to ignore the girl's activities and the effects they were having on him, "But who are you?"

"We played this game last night," the girl stated, taking a hold of him, "Looks like I'm gonna have to refresh your memory." She slid downward on the bed.

"Wha-" Dean began before nearly blacking out from the sudden pleasure she was giving him.

She smiled up at him a few moments later and their eyes met, jolting Dean's mind back to last night's events. The bar hopping with his friends, cruising for chicks. Meeting the girl in some bar on 5th Street, though her name still evaded him for the moment. But as those deep brown eyes full of mischief and passion delved into his own, the beautiful vixen's name came to the forefront of Dean's thoughts.

"Louise," Dean groaned, "What are you doing here?"

"You invited me here last night, dummy," Louise replied, sliding up and stradling him.

"No," Dean ammended, "I mean, in Chicago. What are you doing in Chicago?"

"You mean besides screwing you?" Louise asked back with a grin, reaching over to his night stand, "Speaking of which, could you grab that? It's just out of my reach."

"You're on top of me, remember?" Dean quirked an eyebrow at her, "What makes you think I can reach it, if you can't?"

"Good point," Louise conceded before stretching further and grabbing another condom.

"Could you please answer my question?" Dean asked before groaning as Louise put the condom on and slid herself down onto him.

"I'm celebrating my divorce," Louise gasped out, "I told you this all last night." She moaned before continuing, "We were BOTH pretty toasTED last night when we met UP." Grunting every few syllables in accordence to her thrusting. "So I'm not SURprised that you don't rememBER," she finished.

"Oh, shit," Dean grunted back, having a hard time keeping himself in check, "I forgot, sorry."

"Less talking," Louise whispered huskily, "More fucking."

"You got it," Dean grunted before throwing her over and putting his weight into their activity.

An immeasurable amount of time (and several positions) later, the two lay back against his pillows. Both of them were out of breath and sweating.

"Wow," Louise remarked, "That's really gonna make the hangover I'm sure to have that much more worth it."

"Glad to be of service, Miss-" Dean began, then stopped, "Wait, what is your last name now?"

"Grant," Louise answered, "I'm gonna go back to using Grant, I think."

"What was it before?" Dean asked, then added, "If you don't mind my asking, I mean."

"I don't mind," Louise chuckled, "Dugray. I used to be Louise Diana Dugray."

Dean couldn't help but laugh at that.

"What's so funny?" Louise asked, giving him a confused expression.

"You were married to Dristan?" Dean smirked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "It's Tristan," Louise corrected him before continuing, "And yes. We were very happy that first year, but then I caught him cheating with my best friend and-" She choked on sudden tears.

Dean wrapped his arms around her, feeling every inch the heel for teasing her about it. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Louise cried against him for several moments before managed to compose herself again. "Thanks," she croaked out.

"I didn't mean to make fun," Dean apologized again.

"I'm not really that broken up about him, you know," Louise explained in a strained voice, "Our marriage was just a matter of convienence. We did it just to shut our parents up."

"Then why are you crying?" Dean asked, confused.

"Because Madeline is supposed to be my best friend, God-damn it!" Louise snapped suddenly, getting up from his bed and grabbing her discarded clothes off the floor. "Fuck!" Louise nearly screamed, "I cannot believe you got me talking about this! You're just supposed to be a one night stand, not my fucking therapist!"

"Sorry," Dean replied.

"Quit doing that!" Louise screamed at him.

"Quit doing what?" Dean asked, taken aback by her anger.

"Quit being the sweet, understanding guy to my hysterical bitch," Louise shouted, though her volume had lowered, "You're supposed to be the rebound." Louise fell to her knees, her clothes discarded once more.

Dean got up from the bed and wrapped his arms around her as Louise fell apart on his floor.

"You're just supposed to be the rebound," she whimpered against his chest, gripping him like Dean was a lifeline.

**That was draining.**

**So, okay...Louise is a little out of character, but I wanted to make her a real person with real feelings in this fic. I don't really like the way they used her as a mindless slut on the show, especially considering Teal Reddman's enormous talent and beauty.**

**Oh, and before anybody can nit-pick, I have no idea what color Louise's eyes are supposed to be.**

**Anyhow...REVIEW and tell me what you think.**

**Next chapter's POV belongs to Isabelle.**


	5. The Jig Is Up

5 - The Jig Is Up

"How long are you going to wait before you tell him the truth?" Jennifer, Isabelle's roommate, asked from across the room.

Isabelle glanced at her, "I have no idea what you're talking about, Jen."

"I'm talking about Jess, _Isabelle_," Jennifer replied, emphathizing her name in a mocking tone.

"Don't be a bitch, Jen," Isabelle turned from her mirror to glare at her.

"The longer you wait," Jennifer said. "The harder it's going to be."

"Thanks for the advice," Isabelle replied. "But I know what I'm doing."

"You've been on how many dates?" Jennifer asked, counting off with her fingers. "Four? Five?"

"If I tell him the truth," Isabelle asked back. "Will you back off?"

"Yes," Jennifer said, satisfied.

"Okay then," Isabelle nodded, then returned to her primping.

"That must be him," Jennifer stated, a knock at the door. "I'll go let him in."

"Thanks, Jen," Isabelle said, suddenly feeling nervous.

"Just remember to tell him tonight," Jennifer warned, walking to the door. "Or I will."

"Yes, mom," Isabelle rolled her eyes.

Despite her roommate's prodding, Isabelle was planning on telling Jess the truth tonight. She didn't exactly know how she was going to do it, but Isabelle was definitely coming clean one way or another.

"So you ready to go, Izzy?" Jess asked, coming into her and Jennifer's shared bedroom area.

"Yeah, Jess," Isabelle smiled, pushing her nagging guilt to the back of her mind once again, "Let's get going."

"Don't forget your cell, Isabelle," Jennifer reminded as they left the dorm room. "Tell him," she mouthed as Isabelle closed the door behind them.

"So where you taking me?" Isabelle asked when they reached the door outside.

"Movie, dinner, then a pub afterwards," Jess answered, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as they walked to his car.

"You know I'm not quite old enough to get in a pub, Jess," Isabelle snorted.

"Neither was I, the first time," Jess replied before kissing her.

Isabelle was startled slightly before returning the kiss. It was better than she had first imagined, back when she'd seen Jess from across the crowded square in Stars Hollow. Back when he was with Rory Gilmore, and Isabelle had been only eleven years old. She could remember thinking how she wished to be Rory that snowy night, even if only for a moment.

"You okay, Izzy?" Jess asked, a look of amused concern on his face.

_Izzy? Who's that? _Isabelle thought before remembering where and when she was. And who she was supposed to be.

"Let's get going," Isabelle mumbled, feeling guilty for her deceit.

"You okay?" Jess asked again, this time concerned with her withdrawal.

"I'm fine," Isabelle lied. "Just a little taken off guard."

"Before we head out though," Jess said, unlocking his doors with his remote. "I've got to stop by Truncheon."

"What for?" Isabelle asked when she got in the passenger seat.

"I forgot my wallet," Jess admitted with a sheepish grin. "Can't pay for our date without any money, can I?"

"Guess not," Isabelle smiled back, feeling more at ease. As they began the drive to Truncheon, Isabelle turned on the stereo and grimaced as the Clash blared over the speakers. She'd forgotten that he liked them.

Jess noticed and smirked, "Should've warned you about that."

"No problem," Isabelle replied, turning the volume down. "Just wasn't expecting it to be turned up to 11."

"Told you that you'd enjoy 'Spinal Tap', Izzy," Jess smirked, referring to their second date.

"Yeah, yeah," Isabelle said before sticking out her tongue.

"You can change the music if you like," Jess offered.

"How do I do that again?" Isabelle asked, looking at the stereo and it's many buttons.

"Press that one and say the artist and title," Jess informed her.

Isabelle glanced at the stereo skeptically before hitting the indicated button. "Bif Naked - I Love Myself Today," Isabelle said, then jumped in surprise when the song began playing.

Jess smirked. "You mentioned liking her, so I programmed a couple of her songs in," Jess informed her.

"You remembered?" Isabelle asked, touched by the gesture.

"Don't mention it," Jess said, taking a left turn.

Isabelle leaned back and enjoyed her music, trying to push back the guilt that was once again threatening to resurface.

"Be right back, Izzy," Jess said after stopping in front of Truncheon Books.

"Okay," Isabelle said, distractedly staring out the window.

_I'll tell him as soon as he gets back,_ Isabelle resolved. _I can't keep lying to him. He's been so good to me. He's ju-_

A knock at the driver's side window shocked her back and Isabelle found herself face to face with Rory Gilmore.

"Oh, shit," Isabelle muttered, feeling like a deer caught in headlights.

Rory opened the door and looked at Isabelle with the same amount of shock that Isabelle could only imagine was reflected on her own face.

"Clara?" Rory asked. "Is that you?"

"Fuck," Isabelle/Clara swore. The jig was up.

**Ouch. I can feel the heat of those flames already.**

**I imagine many of youse are pretty pissed now, but please keep in mind that it is only a story.**

**Anyhow...**

**A shout out to my girl, Bif Naked.**

**Best of luck with your battle against breast cancer, Beth.**

**I throw my support behind you!**

**This chapter's for you, Bif!**

**Next POV (if I haven't alienated my remaining audience already, that is) belongs to Rory.**

**See ya then!**


	6. Relatively Speaking

6 - Relatively Speaking

"Please don't say anything to Jess," Clara pleaded, desperation in her eyes.

Rory shook her head, still bewildered when she heard Marty and Jess exit Truncheon Books and approach the car from behind her.

"Please, Rory?" Clara whispered.

"Fine," Rory answered, "But I want a detailed explaination later, okay?"

"You got it," Clara replied, obviously relieved, "I promise."

"I see you've met Isabelle," Jess said to Rory, having caught up to them.

"Yeah," Rory nodded.

"She's also from Stars Hollow, you know." Jess replied, then turned to Clara. "Izzy. This is my cousin, Rory Gilmore. And this tall freak beside me is her fiance', Marty Harrison."

"So you're the mysterious Isabelle, huh?" Marty asked with a grin.

"Um, yeah," Clara replied, taken aback slightly.

"I thought Jess just made you up, seeing as he didn't send us any pictures of you," Marty chuckled.

"So now that everybody knows everybody," Jess said, ignoring his friend's remark. "Let's grab a bite to eat, huh?"

"We'll follow you to wherever it is we're going," Marty added.

"I have an idea," Rory said, turning to her fiance, "Why don't you join Jess in his car, and Isabelle and myself will follow in ours?"

"You're not planning on interrogating my girlfriend, are you, Ror?" Jess asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

"I think it's a great idea," Clara said, though she sounded a tad nervous to Rory.

"Alright," Jess agreed, though he sounded skeptical.

"What were you guys going to do before we showed up, if you don't mind my asking?" Marty asked.

"Movie, dinner...you know," Jess shrugged. "Date stuff."

Clara got out of the car and joined them on the sidewalk. "Let's get going," she suggested. "I'm getting hungry and I'd like some girl time with your cousin, Jess."

"I like her," Marty grinned. "She's spunky."

Rory slapped her fiance's arm before saying, "Give me the keys, Martin, so we can go."

"Ooh, you got the full name," Jess smirked, then added in a mocking tone. "Marty's in trouble."

"What did I do?" Marty asked, acting hurt as he handed Rory the car keys.

"You two act like such idiots when you're together," Rory sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Isn't love grand?" Marty asked, smiling at Clara and Jess before embracing Rory and kissing her softly.

"I'm going to the car now," Clara stated, before asking Marty and Rory, "Which one is yours?"

Rory let go of Marty and took a step toward Clara. "Follow me, I'll show you." Turning back to Jess and Marty, Rory said. "Don't keep your girls waiting boys. Or we might just go clubbing for some replacements."

"So I guess you want to know why Jess is calling me Isabelle, huh?" Clara asked when the two of them got in the car.

"Amongst others, yeah." Rory nodded, starting the car.

"Well, to tell you thew truth, Rory," Clara said matter-of-factly, "I'd gone to Truncheon just to buy his book. You know, the one that you lent me back right after your mom and Luke's wedding."

"The Subsect," Rory nodded, remembering the time Clara had asked to read it after a chance meeting at Luke's.

"But when I seen him there, all those feelings I had when I was younger came up. So I decided to see where it went, but I..." Clara hesitated.

"You weren't sure how'd he would react if you told him who you really were, so you made up an alias using your middle name and your mom's maiden name." Rory concluded.

"And after four or five dates, that's how we ended up here." Clara finished, looking relieved as she completed the tale.

They were both quiet for several moments before Rory's cell-phone rang.

"Could you grab that?" Rory asked.

"Sure," Clara replied, picking up the cell and answering it. "Hello? Yeah, sure. I'll tell her. Okay. See you there."

"Was that them?" Rory asked.

"We're going to Santini's on 20th," Clara said with a nod. "Turn here and go seven blocks."

Rory hesitated before asking, "How long were you going to wait before telling him?"

"I was going to tell him right before you knocked on the window, actually." Clara answered.

"Sorry about that," Rory apologized, "I didn't think our impromptu visit would cause you this kind of trouble."

"It's okay," Clara said, looking out the window as they made their way to the restaurant.

"You okay, Clara?" Rory asked a full minute later.

Clara sniffled before replying, "I'm scared, Rory. I think I fucked up really bad."

"I will never get used to hearing you swear, so please don't do it anymore." Rory chided before continuing. "And yeah, I see where you're coming from, but this situation is of your own creation." Before Clara could reply, Rory re-assured the younger girl. "Don't worry though. If he really feels the way about you like I think he does, it'll work itself out one way or another."

"I hope your right, Rory." Clara sighed. A moment went by before Clara whispered, "I think I'm in love with him."

Rory let out a slight chuckle before saying, "You're in for quite a ride then, Clara."

"You'd know better than anybody, huh?" Clara asked.

"All that aside," Rory replied. "Have you even thought of what Dean is going to say about this?"

"Shit," Clara swore, sounding completely panicked. "I didn't even think about that! I was so worried about what Jess would think about who I was that I didn't think about what my brother would say."

"If you hadn't thought about that," Rory stated. "Then you definitely have it bad."

"Oh, damn," Clara groaned in despair, placing her forehead against the dash. "I am so screwed."

Rory glanced over at Clara, unable to keep herself from feeling sympathy for the distraught girl as they pulled into the restaurant parking lot. She also felt a little guilty as well for putting Clara on the spot like this, but Rory felt that the younger woman needed some practical perspective on the matter.

"I just thought of something funny." Clara said, suddenly sounding as if she were about to laugh.

"What is it?" Rory replied, confused by her shift in mood.

"If everything works out," Clara chuckled, "Then Dean and you will be related. In a round about, that is."

Rory couldn't help but agree on that. It was an amusing (if somewhat disturbing) thought.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**REVIEW if you like, but don't be a dick about it, okay?**

**Thanks for your time, peoples.**

**Next POV will belong to...honestly, I don't know.**

**Um...see you then?**

**P.S. - And on a completely unrelated note, how awesome is it that Feist won every Juno she was up for, eh? Man, if that no talent Avril Lavigne or the terribly over-rated Celine Dion had won any of the awards over my girl Leslie, I would have been so pissed! It's bad enough that those jack-asses who decide who gets the Grammies completely ROBBED her last month (or was it two months ago), but if the Juno council guys did the same thing I may have lost my fucking mind! Anyhow, thanks for reading this little rant. Well, those of you who actually read it, that is. Ciao!**


	7. Quelling the GreenEyed Monster

7 - Quelling the Green-Eyed Monster

Dean was half-asleep on his couch, dozing lightly when he suddenly felt his girlfriend plop down beside him.

"Hey, Babe." Louise muttered, cuddling against him. "Mind if I join you?"

Dean gave her an affirmative sounding grunt, not once opening his eyes while wrapping his arms around her.

"Wanna hear about how my day went?" Louise asked, her head resting on his chest.

"Uh-huh," he replied, trying to ignore the intoxicating scent of her hair.

"So I was at work-" Louise began, causing him to snort. "Fine, I was filling in for Daddy's assistant today, because really, that cow is incompetent. Well anyway, I was answering the phones and making appointments when who should call me? None other than Paris Geller!"

"Paris called you, huh?" Dean asked, only half listening because he was so damn tired. "And how's Paris doing?"

"Well, she's fine, from what I could gather over our short conversation." Louise explained. "So, we went through the pleasantries and did the usual quick catch up stuff, then when we were done that she tells me why she called."

"And why was that?" Dean asked, running his fingers through her beautiful blonde hair.

"Well, it seems that Paris is gonna be the Maid of Honor at Rory's wedding-" Louise said, then stopped when she felt him stiffen.

"Rory's getting married?" Dean asked, surprised that he still cared.

"You okay, Babe?" Louise asked.

Dean chuckled and relaxed, replying, "I'm fine. Just a little surprised at the news, is all."

Louise continued, "Well, anyways, Paris wanted to know my actual mailing address, so she could send an invitation asap."

"Shouldn't Rory and her husband-to-be be sending those out?" Dean asked, before unsuccessfully repressing a yawn.

"Yeah, I guess," Louise replied, "But they didn't know how to get a hold of me, so they got Paris on the job and once that girl sets her mind on doing a task, nothing in the universe can stop her."

"Any idea who Rory's marrying?" Dean asked idly, starting to doze off again.

"Some guy named Marty, I think," Louise answered.

"Still with him, huh?" Dean mumbled, his eyes closing. "That's..."

Dean heard Louise say something, but it was muffled and far away sounding.

"Dean!" Louise shook him awake, sounding annoyed.

"Huh?" Dean asked groggily.

"I asked if you know him," Louise repeated. "And you went, 'Got in a brawl with him', then you conked out. Care to explain?"

Dean sat quietly, trying to recall the one and only time he'd met Marty.

"Well?" Louise asked, looking flustered. "Why did you get in a brawl with him?"

"Give me a sec, okay?" Dean asked back, wondering why she was glaring up at him.

"Was it because of Rory?" Louise asked, her eyes softening. She looked pensive as she waited for his answer.

That's when it hit Dean. She was jealous and worried. She knew his history when it came to Rory. How his marriage to Lindsey went to shit because he was, at the time, still in love with Rory Gilmore. Honesty was his only way out, the only way he could ease her mind.

"In a round about way, yes." Dean answered, then quickly added, "But it wasn't Marty that I fought in that brawl. Hell, I didn't even exchange a single word with the guy, much less a punch."

Louise gave him a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I just know him from Luke and Lorelai's wedding, actually." Dean explained. "He was Rory's date, and then her ex-boyfriend Logan or something other, along with some of his friends, shows up and causes trouble for them. Hence, the brawl."

"So you jumped in to help?" Louise asked.

"Yeah," Dean replied. "Those four guys against me, Marty and..."

"And...?" Louise furrowed her eyebrows in question.

"Jess." Dean finished, almost spitting the name. Even after all these years, the guy raised enmity in Dean. Albeit, the enmity had lessened over time, if only a little. He just didn't like the guy.

"Still don't like him much, huh?" Louise said, more a statement than a question.

"Not particularly," Dean admitted.

"So did you guys win?" Louise asked with a grin, obviously over her issues about Rory. At least for now.

"If you call me and Jess fighting on the dance floor afterward winning, then yes. We won." Dean chuckled.

Louise laughed softly before asking, "And why were you guys fighting?"

Dean explained how Jess accidentally elbowed him while fighting one of the other guys, then how he'd over-reacted and punched Jess in retaliation. He left out the part about Jess kicking him below the belt, because that was something Dean would rather forget about, thank you very much.

Louise laughed at his little tale before going quiet again and snuggling against him once more. Dean wrapped his arm around her again and the two enjoyed the comfortable silence for several moments before Louise broke it with a question.

"So you wanna be my date to this thing?" Louise asked, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

Dean sighed before relenting. "When is it?"

"Is that a yes?" Louise asked, giving him that little smirk of hers that made Dean melt.

"It's a yes," Dean confirmed, rolling his eyes.

"It's next month," Louise said, resting her head on his chest. "So we should probably buy some new clothes for it, Babe."

"Alright," Dean agreed, yawning again as his earlier exhaustion returned with a vengeance. "Now, let's rest."

"Shouldn't we head to the bedroom if we want to sleep?" Louise asked him before everything went black.

**Yeah, not my best. I know.**

**Anyways, I'd like the REVIEWS, cuz I'm an attention whore.**

**This chapter was for **_**remoob1513**_**, who desperately wanted an update. You're welcome, by the way.**

**The next one will be better (I hope), where we'll be checking in on Paris and Brad before heading back to the Jess/Clara arc of the fic.**

**See ya then!**


	8. Carried Away

8 - Carried Away

"Are you wearing make-up?" Paris asked, giving Brad a smirk.

"I just came off the stage five minutes ago, so yeah," Brad rolled his eyes, holding the dressing door open. "And considering my role was that of a kabuki, it was kind of necessary."

"Why did you decide to do a Japanese play anyway?" Paris asked, entering as he stepped aside for her. "Seem a little bit of a strange choice, if you ask me."

"Just wanted to challange myself, I guess," Brad shrugged, closing the door. Wiping the majority of the make-up on his face with a towel, he followed her to his stand.

"You were really good by the way," Paris said, sitting in front of his lighted mirror. "So this is where the magic happens, huh?"

"I didn't think you'd come," Brad stated, coming up behind her. Their eyes met in the mirror, both of them smiling.

"What kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't come and support you?" Paris asked, then looked away.

"What?" Brad asked, concern in his voice. "What's the matter, Paris?"

"I am your girlfriend, right?" Paris asked in a very un-Paris like way.

Brad let out a breath before nodding, obviously relieved. Paris could see that he'd been wondering the same thing.

"Well?" Paris asked harshly, smirking when he involuntarily jumped.

"You have got to stop doing that," Brad shook his head, quickly recovering. "And yes, you're my girlfriend."

"Good," Paris nodded in satisfaction, the question that had been bothering her for their last few dates finally put to rest. "So where are we going to celebrate what is definitely going to be yet another critically acclaimed performance by Bradley Langford?"

"I honestly have no idea," Brad shook his head again. He seemed to do that whenever Paris was around. She found his tendency to do so kind of cute and annoying at the same time.

"It's your night," Paris stated. "So you decide, Langford."

"Well, we could go and have a few drinks with some of the cast and crew," Brad suggested, then smiled. "And we'll see where the night takes us from there."

"Sounds like a plan," Paris nodded, then got up from the chair. "I'll just go wait in the lobby while you remove the rest of your make-up." She gave him a wry smile.

Brad followed Paris to the door, then startled her with a soft kiss. She gripped the silk robe that was his costume from the play, pulling him forward to deepen the kiss. Paris slipped her hand into the robe and she ran her fingers over the front of his boxers, hoping she wasn't being too forward.

"Stop," Brad said breathlessly, "Or we won't make it out of here."

"Is that a threat or a promise, Mr. Langford?" Paris asked, smirking up at him.

Brad's answer to that question was to push her against the back of the door, his hand pulling at the buttons of her dress pants while attacking her neck with kisses. Paris moaned when she felt his fingers enter her, her pants already in the process of falling to the floor.

"Both," Brad whispered between kisses.

"Shut up," Paris husked back. "And let's move this to your make-up stand."

"Whatever you say, Paris," Brad smiled, lifting her off her feet with surprising strength. When they reached the stand, Brad was about to continue what he'd been doing only to have Paris stop him.

"What?" Brad asked, confused.

Paris smiled, "Where's my purse?"

"Why?" He asked back, even more confused.

"We're not doing this without protection, dummy," Paris explained.

"Oh, right," Brad nodded, then reached down and pulled open the top drawer.

"Did you plan this?" Paris asked with a smirk when he produced a condom.

"No, it's just where I keep my wallet and stuff when I'm performing," Brad explained, ripping open the package.

"Speaking of performing," Paris stated, undoing the robe. She began stroking him through his boxers, kissing his chest at the same time.

Brad groaned, obviously enjoying what she was doing to him. When he was hard enough again, she pulled him out and took the condom from his hand. She had just begun to place the condom on when they heard the door open, both of them freezing in shock.

"Hey, Langford," Hank asked, one of his cast mates, entering the room unbidden. "You ready to go?"

Both Paris and Brad were wide eyed, embarassed that they'd been caught.

"Okay, apparently you are," Hank quipped.

"Hey, Hank," Brad greeted awkwardly.

"Who's your friend?" Hank asked.

"This is not the time for introductions, you jackass," Paris snapped at Hank, pulling Brad closer to hide their nudity with his robe.

"Oh, right," Hank nodded, looking anywhere in the room except at them.

"Will you get out already," Brad hissed, wrapping his arms around Paris.

"Oh, yeah," Hank nodded again, awkwardly backing out with his hand cast over his eyes. "Sorry."

The door clicked closed, leaving them in an awkward silence.

"Well, that was kind of a mood killer," Paris stated, gently pushing him back.

"No kidding," Brad agreed.

Paris ran her finger along his cheek, snorting as some of the remaining white make-up came off. "I guess it's for the best though," she chuckled. "I'd rather our first time to be a little more romantic. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah," Brad nodded. "I think we just got caught up in the moment."

Paris hopped off the stand and walked over to where her pants lay on the floor, giving Brad a glimpse of things to come at a later date. She smirked at him sidelong as she put them back on, walking over to him when she was finished. "I think it's time for you to get changed, Langford." She gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek, not quite trusting herself to kiss him on the lips.

"Okay, Par," Brad called out when she reached the door.

"Don't keep me waiting too long," Paris said over her shoulder. When she got out in the hall, Paris placed her face in her hands to compose herself from the tumult of emotions running through her. A moment passed by before Paris let out a breath and made her way to the lobby, where she'd wait for her boyfriend.

"I'm dating Brad Langford," Paris stated, smirking. "Who'd have thought?"

**And there you go.**

**Chapter 8 is complete.**

**Yeah, I know. Paris is a little OoC, but at least I'm not spinning my wheels on this fic anymore.**

**Reviews are much appreciated, thanks.**


	9. Run Away, Little Girl

9 - Run Away, Little Girl

Clara sat up, pulling the sheet against her chest, wondering how everything could get so fucked up. How she could let things go so far, without telling him the truth about who really she is and why she did what she did. She glanced back at his sleeping form when Jess groaned in his sleep, hoping he wouldn't wake up. When Jess began snoring into his pillow like before, Clara let out a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding. _I have to get out of here!_

She gathered her clothes off the floor and made her way into the washroom, doing so with the stealthiness of a cat. When she was dressed, Clara caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and froze. _You're a cowardly, lying bitch. You don't deserve him._

She shook her head, hoping in vain that this action would rid her of the horrible thoughts. Opening the door as quietly as she could, Clara stepped into the bedroom and headed to the door leading out.

"You're leaving?" Jess asked groggily, sitting up in his bed.

_Damn it,_ Clara swore before saying, "I have to get back to the dorm. I have a test tomorrow, so I'm gonna do some cramming."

_What's one more lie, eh, Izzy?_ A voice in her head taunted.

"Wait," Jess said, getting out of bed. "I'll drive you."

"No, go back to bed," Clara replied, shaking her head as he pulled on his jeans. "I'll just take the bus. It's not too far back to the dorm anyway."

"You got bus fare?" Jess asked, grabbing his wallet.

"I'm good, Jess," Clara answered, though this was another lie._ One lie just compounds onto another, doesn't it?_

"Come here," Jess commanded, grasping her wrist.

"What?" Clara was caught off guard, surprised by the sudden contact.

"Is this about what I said last night?" Jess asked, his face worried.

Clara stood still, her eyes wide as the memory of the previous night came forward.

They just said good-bye to Marty and Rory, and had decided to head out to a pub Jess frequented on occassion. They had stayed for around two or three hours and had drinken alot of cocktails. Clara wasn't even carded, since Jess claimed to be friends with the owner. She had never really been a real big partier back in high school, so Clara's tolerance wasn't very high and she found herself getting sloshed quicker than she had intended. She vaguely remembered telling Jess to take her back to his place, though it was all very hazy in her mind. She did remember pulling his clothes off when they got to his apartment, the feel of his kisses on her lips, face and neck. She even remembered Jess stopping to ask if she was sure, to which Clara answered by unzipping his jeans and grasping his cock. Any and all protests from Jess were forgotten as Clara knelt down and took him in her mouth. The rest was a blur, but Clara knew it was good.

_No, that's not right. It was perfect._

With the exception of her drunken condition, it was the everything Clara had wanted from their first time.

Then, when the act was done and they lay exhausted under his sheets, reality came crashing back down on her head.

"I love you," Jess whispered in her hair, just before he fell asleep.

Clara hadn't slept at all for the entire night as her fear, guilt and self-loathing got the best of her. She just lay there for God knows how long, staring at the darkened ceiling the entire time.

"Izzy?" Jess asked, his worry clearly evident to her as she broke from the reverie.

"I have to go," Clara choked out, pulling out of his grip. "I'm sorry, Jess."

Clara had made it almost down two flights of stairs when she heard an anguished and confused Jess shout from above, his voice echoing in the stairwell.

"Izzy!"

Her heart broke for him, giving Clara more fuel for her growing self-loathing.

_I'm so sorry,_ Clara thought as she ran away. Away from the young man she felt guilty for deceiving, wishing she could return his declaration from the night before. Bitter tears ran down her cheeks as she ran out of the building, berating herself for the all shit she had pulled to get here. Berating herself for not just saying what she really felt, for not telling him the truth. But what she berated herself most for was not saying it back, for not telling Jess...

...that she loved him, too.

**Boy, that was fun.**

**Please REVIEW after reading please.**


	10. Meeting Clara

10 - Meeting Clara

It had been almost three weeks since Jess had last seen Isabelle, three weeks of torment of not being with the woman he'd fallen so hard for. Three weeks of her roommate, Jen, saying, 'Oh, you just missed her.', whenever he went over or phoned. Three weeks of hell.

_What did I do wrong?_ Jess thought for the thousandth time.

"Excuse me," Somebody asked, startling Jess.

"What?!" Jess snapped, then felt like a complete ass for how the twelve year old girl cringed at his harsh tone. "Sorry, kid."

He'd been snapping at people alot as of late, reminding him of something that Rory had told him about Luke when he and Lorelai had broken up. When Jess was done helping the girl find whatever she'd been looking for, he noticed Chris, one of partners, head his way.

"Jess," Chris said in a chiding tone. "Can I talk to you?"

_Ah, shit._

Jess nodded.

"In private," Chris added, then turned around to head into the main office.

"This can't be good," Jess muttered, following him. When Jess entered, he noticed that Matt, his other partner, was waiting inside as well.

_Okay, this is really bad._

"We know you're having a hard time, Jess," Chris began, sitting down behind the desk. "So we'll get down to the point."

"You two are kicking me out of Truncheon, aren't you?" Jess asked, his anger simmering.

"Just until you get over Isabelle," Matt said.

"This is bullshit!"

"No, it's not," Chris snapped, slapping his hand on the desk. "We can't have you snapping on every fucking customer when you're working! It's bad business, Jess!"

"You're going on vacation," Matt stated, oddly calm. "As of now." Matt put his hand on Jess' shoulder, leading him from the office.

"Was I really that bad?" Jess asked a few moments later.

"You almost made that little girl cry, Jess," Matt nodded.

"Oh, well," Jess sighed. "I have to go to my cousin's wedding next week anyway. Maybe a vacation is exactly what I need."

"That's the spirit," Matt said, slapping him on the back. "Don't let me see you here for the next two weeks, okay?"

The next three days ground by slowly for Jess, who sat alone in his apartment miserable. It got to the point that he found himself watching some weird japanese cartoon called 'Lucky Star', and, despite its randomness, he was growing to like it. Especially that Konata chick. She was insane.

_I have to get out of here,_ Jess groaned, pulling himself out of his armchair. He went over to the closet, pulled out his suitcase and began packing. He grabbed the invitation to Rory's wedding, and smirked.

_Stars Hollow, here I come._

(The next day, in Stars Hollow)

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit in the last three years," Jess commented aloud, suitcase in hand and bag over his shoulder.

"Jess," Luke greeted, smiling at him. "What are doing here?"

"Rory's getting married on Saturday," Jess answered. "And since I had nothing better to do until then, I thought I'd make it an extented visit."

"Well, quit standing in the doorway and sit down," Luke grabbed him by the shoulder, leading Jess to the counter. "So where are you staying?"

"Well, I was thinking that I could get a room at the Dragonfly," Jess shrugged, then added. "Or if you're not using the apartment upstairs..."

"I mostly use it as an office now, but it's still furnished," Luke nodded, getting the hint. "I'll just have to get you sheets and blankets for the bed and such."

Jess asked, "How are Lorelai and the twins?"

"Why don't you ask them yourself," Luke replied, pointed behind him.

"Wow, they got big," Jess noted as Lorelai and the twins, William and Jessica, entered the diner.

"When did you get here?" Lorelai asked, the twins running in from behind her to get to their father.

"And hello to you, too, Aunt Lorelai," Jess smirked.

"Oh, sorry," Lorelai smiled. "Hi, Jess."

"Why ah you saying hi to me, Mommy?" one of the twins asked. "I came here wit' you."

"I see she has your wit," Jess chuckled.

Lorelai snorted, then turned to her children. "Come here, kiddies. Meet your cousin, Jess."

The little girl who had spoken before brightened, smiling wide at him. She had the Gilmore blues, which were sparking brightly at him. "You're a Jess, too?"

Jess was taken aback, smirking at this mini version of Rory. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Nice to meet you," Jessica curtsied, which made Jess laugh.

"Where did you learn that?" Jess asked.

"Gramma Emily showed me," Jessica grinned.

"And how are you doing, Will?" Jess asked, turning his attention to the shy boy hiding behind Lorelai.

"Come on, Billy," Lorelai urged. "Say hi to your cousin."

"Why do you have a girl's name?" William asked after a moment.

"Because your Auntie Liz has a weird sense of humor," Jess smirked.

The jingle of the bells caused everybody to turn, where a blonde around the same age as Jess was standing. She was wearing tight black jeans and a loose knit sweater, with a pair of sunglasses hiding her eyes. On her feet she wore a pair of shoes that Jess would guess cost a pretty steep price. She looked like something straight out of a fashion magazine.

"Lorelai," the blonde greeted, pushing her sunglasses up into her hair. "It's been awhile."

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Lorelai asked as the blonde kissed her cheek.

"Louise Grant," the blonde introduced herself. "I went to Chilton with Rory."

"Ah, I thought you looked familiar," Lorelai nodded. "What brings you to Stars Hollow?"

"Two things actually," Louise smiled. "Reason one being your daughter's wedding, of course."

"Of course," Lorelai nodded.

"And the other is that I'm meeting my boyfriend's family for the first time," Louise finished, then glanced at the twins, then at Jess.

"Hi," Jess waved when her gaze lasted too long.

"You look familiar," Louise stated, staring at him.

"I don't see how, we've never met as far as I know," Jess shrugged.

"No," Louise shook her head. "In a picture-"

The bells jingled again, drawing everybody's eyes over to the tall visage of Dean Forester. But his old nemesis wasn't what Jess was looking at, his mouth gaping. It was who was accompanying Dean who caught his attention. _Why the hell is Isabelle hanging around Bag Boy?_

"Clara?" Dean asked, obviously confused and worried.

"Clara?" Jess parroted, his mind reeling. _What?!_

"Jess," Clara (a.k.a. Isabelle) whispered before bolting out the door.

"Oh my God," Louise cried, catching on. "You're the guy on Clara's cellphone!"

"What is going on?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure," Jess replied, getting up from his stool and making his way past Dean. "But I mean to find out."

Dean grabbed his sleeve, pulling Jess back. "Why is Clara running from you, Jess? What did you do to my sister?"

"None of your business," Jess snapped, pulling free before yanking the door open.

Jess stalked across the square, following in the direction he'd seen his ex-girldfriend go. He heard Dean exit the diner, but was surprised that Bag Boy didn't follow. Jess spent almost three minutes searching before he caught sight of her. She was sitting behind Monty the Giant Rooster, her legs pulled up against her chest.

"I think we need to talk," Jess stated when he reached her.

Clara nodded in agreement, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Come on," Jess offered his hand, which she took to get up. "Let's get some ice cream."

Clara gave him a weak smile. "Okay."

**Don't you just hate it when I do that?**

**Read and review, please!**


	11. Bonding & Brow Beating

11 - Bonding & Brow Beating

"It's really awesome of you to let me crash in your room while we're visiting, Clara," Louise said, opening her suitcase on the bed as her boyfriend's younger sister stood of near her dresser.

"It's not really my room anymore," Clara replied, opening the top drawer. "Besides, I'd rather stay downstairs and fall asleep watching TV like I do at school."

"I remember having that sort of routine back in Sarah Lawrence," Louise nodded, feeling wistful for days gone past. "God, I miss that time in my life. I really envy you, Clara. College was so much fun for me." Louise frowned for a second, thinking of Madeline before shaking the image of her former best friend from her mind's eye. "You're really lucky," Louise said softly.

"I don't feel lucky right now," Clara sighed, causing Louise to glance up.

"Why's that?" Louise asked, wondering at the younger woman's sad expression.

Clara shook her head, "Nevermind. I don't want to talk about it."

Louise thought about pressing the issue, but decided against it. It's not like she'd open up to Louise, who she'd only met three hours beforehand. But Louise recognized that look in Clara's eyes, the look of somebody lost and heartbroken.

_Whoever did that has alot to answer for,_ Louise concluded, knowing just how protective Dean could be. She still remembered his stand off with Tristan back at the Chilton Dance, where Dean had almost torn the blonde boy a new rectum for getting too close to Rory. _I don't envy the guy on the receiving end of that confrontation._

"Clara," Dean called from the next room.

"Yeah?"

"Come here, I've got to ask you something."

"Coming, Bro," Clara replied loudly, then politely smiled at Louise before leaving the bedroom.

Louise shrugged, then began moving her clothes to the drawer that Clara had left opened when she noticed that the shorter blonde had left her cellphone laying on the dresser top. _I wonder what her wallpaper is,_ Louise thought, pressing the enter key to see Clara and a dark haired guy holding each other. The guy had an amused smirk on his face while the girl he had his left arm wrapped around was beaming at the camera, Clara gripping him tightly in a possessive fashion. _He's cute. You've got good taste, Clara._

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Clara snapped, causing Louise to jump slightly in surprise.

"I was just looking," Louise answered, seeing the family resemblance as Dean's little sister glared at her.

"More like invading my privacy," Clara sneered, snatching away the cellphone.

"I'm sorry," Louise rolled her eyes. "Jeez."

Clara took a deep breath, then said. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have over-reacted like that."

"I've been through a bad break up myself," Louise nodded in understanding.

"I just miss him, you know?" Clara said with a slight sniffle.

"I know," Louise replied, nodding again. "Been there, sister."

"What's going on in here?" Dean asked, arriving in the doorway. He glanced between the two, frowning in confusion.

"Just some bonding time between the girls here, Deano," Louise smiled, giving Clara a quick wink. "Nothing to worry about, Babe."

"I like her, Bro," Clara smiled back, making her past Dean while shoving her cellphone into her pocket. "Don't screw this one up."

"Yeah, yeah," Dean rolled his eyes, then turned to Louise. "You hungry, Lou?"

"A little food wouldn't hurt," Louise replied, grabbing her purse from the bed.

"Where do you wanna go?" Dean asked, following her down the stairs.

"I vote for Luke's," Clara answered from where she was standing at the front door, as though she was waiting for them.

Dean frowned at the suggestion, which just made Louise want to go there.

"Let's go," Louise agreed. "I'm famished!"

Louise couldn't be sure, but she thought she heard her boyfriend groan.

(GG)

"Hey, Le Chat Club," Clara squeled, grabbing Dean by the sleeve of his shirt. "I haven't been in there forever!"

"This town is so weird," Louise declared, smirking as Clara began tugging her brother towards the aforementioned Le Chat Club.

"What the hell are you doing, Clara?" Dean asked, befuddled by his sibling's sudden behavior.

"Let's go in," Clara said, yanking on him in a comical fashion. "Please?"

"No," Dean shook his head.

"Come on, Dean," Clara pleaded.

"But-" Dean began, then turned to Louise. "A little help, Lou?"

"You guys go ahead," Louise suggested, still smirking at her boyfriend and his little sister's antics. "I think I can manage to find Luke's on my own."

"Fine," Dean rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath. "It's like you're ten years old again."

"Yah," Clara yelped, pulling a still relunctant Dean along. "Let's go."

"I'll save a table for all of us," Louise called out as the two siblings disappeared into the pet shop.

(GG)

_Okay,_ Louise thought as her two dinner companions (as well as Clara's mystery man) rushed out of the dinner. _That was a little unexpected, wasn't it?_

"You should probably do some damage control," Lorelai suggested, pointing to an obviously aggitated Dean.

"That's probably a good idea," Louise agreed with an annoyed sigh, stepping towards the door.

Louise exited the diner, knowing exactly what her boyfriend of the last three months was planning to do. And as much as she'd like to clobber both Clara and her ex-boyfriend for creating this particular mess, she couldn't bring herself to let it happen.

She knew how things could get completely fucked up when you fell in love.

"And where do you think you're going?" Louise asked, grabbing Dean by the sleeve of his jacket.

"Let go, Louise," Dean said, looking back at her.

"You are not getting in between them, Dean," Louise stated, laying down the law. Dean ignored her and tried to follow after again, but Louise grabbed the back of his jacket and jumped on his back. He did a little spin to regain the sudden shift in balance, surprised by the action before stopping when he recover his equilibrium.

"What are you doing?" Dean asked, glancing sidelong at her over his shoulder.

"Stopping you?" Louise answered, though she knew if he really wanted to Dean could easily remove Louise from her current position on his back. The fact that he hadn't already just showed that she had succeeded in her objective, which was getting his full and undivided attention.

"Would you get off me?" Dean asked in a tone that was half annoyed, half amused by the situation.

"Not until you promise me that you're not going to chase after them," Louise demand, tightening her grip.

Dean sighed in defeat. "Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"I promise not to go chasing after Clara and Jess."

"And?"

"What else do you want from me, woman?" Dean asked.

"No violence," Louise replied, running her finger along his jawline.

"Damn it," Dean growled. "Fine, I promise that I won't attack Jess when they get back."

"That's a good boy," Louise cooed, kissing him on the cheek before jumping off his back. When he turned around, Louise noticed that he had a weird look on his face. "What?"

"People are staring at us," Dean replied, gesturing to several of the townsfolk that had stopped to watch them.

Louise glanced around at them, then shrugged and gave Dean her most dazzling smile. "Fuck'em. Let's head back inside the diner."

"Why do you I always fall for the weird ones?" Dean sighed before opening the door for her.

Louise smiled and hid her face from him, feeling her cheeks flush as she entered the diner.

**And that's chapter 11.**

**Random and without any real point, I know. But it was damned fun to write.**

**Now review, damn it!**


End file.
